


puzzle pieces

by kittyspring



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pet Play, bashful yami, cock slut Yugi, collage AU, confident sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Yugi is a collage student, studying a field his grandpa doesn't like and getting involved in a dark sexual situation. Becoming someones pet and keeping his kinky behavior to himself. But something always felt missing, like after everything he just felt empty and unfulfilled.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. little yugi

Yugi Muto is a tiny, 5 foot college student with a hunger for learning and puzzles. He has another hunger, something he keeps secret from everyone. A hunger, desire to be over powered. Domed if you will. Its hard to find someone who does it right or isn't disgusted by his wants. He's kinky and he knows it, so he keeps it all to himself and his 'master'. Yugi woke up from a dream he couldn't remember. He was surrounded by the softest silk sheets and fluffiest blanket. He blinked his purple eyes as his sight adjusted to the dimly lit room. He knew this room, it was a guest room one of many. He sighed to himself at the sight of the room. Nothing inside just a bed. He slowly sat up, feeling the familiar ache in his body from his deeds of the night. 

He ignored it and stretched his arms up. He was alone, just him and the sheets. It's how he always woke up when ever he was allowed to stay after his 'service'. He grabbed his folded clothes from the ground and put them on. Sliding his jeans over the bruises on his thigh. He always left with bruises, just like he liked. It wasn't abuse, he liked it, asked for it sometimes even begged. He threw on his tang top and jean jacket with lots of patches on the back. He threw on his shoes and left the room. Yugi walked through the familiar halls till he found the elevator and took it down. 

He left the tall building and made his way home as the raising sun shun on the city. He had to get home quick and grab his things before class and maybe pick up a coffee somewhere. Yugi's home was an apartment on top of a game shop, owned by his family. His mom who does most of the work and his grandpa who is an archaeologist professor at the collage. It didn't take him long to get from the tall building to his home. He rushed in through the game shop door and dashed passed the shop to the stairs leading to the apartment. He ran up and went to run into his room. 

"Yugi Is that you" his grandfathers voice called out from the living room. "Ya, just grabbing some things then going to class" he called out as he ran to his room. He grabbed his bag from his computer desk and sprayed himself with a sweet sent to cover up last nights deeds. He rushed out of his room and down the hall. 

"But all he talks about is being a marine biologist, so focused on the sea" a old voice told, tiredly. The voice made Yugi stop and turn to the living room. It was his grandfather he knew that disappointment anywhere. But who was he talking to. Yugi stepped into the living room, past the curtain that hung over the door way. "Grandpa" He asked as he stepped inside. His grandpa sat on a green pillow as he leaned on the small table in the room. The man smiled at his grandson. "Ah so I do get to see you today" he joked. "Oh huh" Yugi asked as he looked away from his grandfather. There was someone sitting on the other side of the room. A man with intense crimson eyes and a sharp face. He had kinda the same hair style as Yugi but clearly wasn't Japanese. 

"Yugi this is one of my students Yami Atem, he came by on his day off just for some lessons what a hard worker hahaha" Yugi's grandpa laughed. But no one else wasn't laughing. The two students stared at each other for a moment. "Ah- hi I-I'm Yugi Muto" the small man stuttered. It was hard not to when some one so intense was staring at you. "Yami" the other man simply said with the deepest voice Yugi's ever heard. He couldn't help blushing at the sound. The pink on his cheeks seemed to alarm the house guest. His eyes widened and pink started dusting his dark skin. "Yugi don't you have class" the small man was asked. Both students looked at the other man in the room. Realization hit and Yugi yelped "Ah you're right, oh dang I hope I'm not late." He dashed out of the room and rushed down the stairs to make his way to the front door. 

*****

Yugi didn't have time to grab a coffee before his math class or his biology class. So he was pretty out of it during his classes. They were a blur to him of fractions and diagrams. Things from inside his text books and yep more words to study. Finally finishing his last class of the day he dragged his feet out of the building to go home. He stepped down the stairs and wobbled to the side walk. His brain fried from the different lectures he was trying to piece together. "Hey there he is" a familiar voice yelled out cheerfully. "Yo Yugi sup little buddy" someone else called out to him. Yugi straightened in his stands and looked over to his friends. Two tall guys ran up to him , even in height. One with floppy blond hair and a permanent smirk on his face, the other with short brown hair and a rough edge to him. "Oh hey guys how was class" Yugi asked with his usual friendly smile. 

Both boys seemed to lose their spirit at the questions. They both groaned and sank in their stands as their smiles fell. "Ah not to good, think being a vet is impossible for me" the blond, Joey whined. "For you ya schools not for you" the other man joked. "Hey watch it Tristan" the blond warned, raising a fist as if to fight. "Ya or what" Tristan also raised his fist. He stepped closer to the blond, pressing their foreheads together. This was how most conversations went with these two. They were close friends but sometimes they bickered loudly. "Ah would you two cut it out, You're giving me a head ache" a woman yelled. Both boys stopped their argument and turned to her. 

A small woman walked up to them looking exhausted. "Hey T'ea you ok" Joey asked his friend as she sighed dramatically. She was hunched over in her stands, much like Yugi when he was walking out of the building. "Ya sorry I snapped just warned" she apologized. The group nodded in agreement "Ya these classes have been getting to me too, I couldn't stay awake today" Yugi told his friends. "What you Yugi man now I know this school is draining" Joey was surprised that his smartest friend was feeling just as overwhelmed as the rest of them. "That's not good" Tristan added. The whole group seemed to sink where they stood. 

T'ea straightened up, like a fire was suddenly lit inside her. It alarmed the boys, they knew what that look meant. An idea they couldn't get out of. "Alright friday is a holiday which means no classes so we're all going to the shopping street, bubble tea, sweet treats, cute trinkets, and the arcade" she told them all. "Eh we don't have a choice do we" Joey asked. "Do we ever" Tristan sighed. "I think it will be fun guys, it be nice to get our minds off all this studying for awhile" Yugi added to the conversation. "Ya you get it Yugi, It'll be fun guys" T'ea giggled at the thought of all of them hanging out. "I guess we don't have anything better to do, ya sounds like fun" Joey smiled at his friends, getting excited to do something other then studying. As much as it's important to study it's also important to have fun. And not just night time fun. It was decided then. Just three more days and they will be able to hangout classless and try to forget about their worries for a day. 

Yugi walked home rather slowly. He was still sore and the day didn't help. His back was starting to ache from the wood chairs in the school. He walked into the shop where his mom stood at the counter. She looked bored as he walked to the counter. "Hey" she greeted. "Hey mom" he greeted back. He walked over to her rather then the door leading to the apartment stairs. "How was school" she asked as she always did. "Filled with diagrams and lectures" he answered as usual. His mom hummed at him. They stood there in silence. It was awkward, Yugi wanted to just take a shower and lay down before doing some home work and testing his knowledge. "You know your grandpa had a friend over, some kid that wanted a personal lesson before Solomon had to go teach" she yawned at the end of her sentence. "O-Oh why" Yugi asked, turning to look at the door leading to the apartment. "Who knows I didn't ask him. Woke up late and had to open the shop cause he was giving a lesson" she told him. "Ya huh never met one of his students that care that much, actually all he does is complain about people not taking his class seriously" Yugi thought out loud. "Ya so I wasn't mad about it, the guy really seemed into the subject of....ah" his mom stopped and thought for a second. 

Panic filled her eyes as she tried to remember what he taught. Her son smiled at her "Anthropology and cultural study" he informed. "Ya that, man my head hurts just thinking about college" the woman whined, laying her head down on the counter. Yugi giggled at his mom "Ya me to" he agreed. He turned to leave his mom in the shop and finally relax a little. He climbed up the stairs and entered the apartment. It was quiet since no one else was home. He walked by the living room and stopped, looking at the red curtain that hung over the door way. He pulled the curtain back and stepped into the empty room. No one was inside, of course no one was inside. His grandpa was still at the college which meant his student had to leave to. Yugi looked at the spot the man had sat this morning. He could still see the man sitting there, unsmiling but still polite at his intrusion of the conversation. It was hard not to interrupt though, he knew his grandpa was talking about him and his desire to be a marine biologist. It was something they weren't allowed to talk about because they didn't see eye to eye on Yugi's study. His grandfather wanted him to study history and discover Egypt's secrets like he once did. But Yugi always wanted to discover all of the world and since the earth is 70% water there was so much to discover. He wished his grandpa wouldn't complain about him not doing what he wants to his students. 

Yugi sighed at the thought. Looking over the spot, he remembered how the man blushed when he blushed. His eyes widened and a pink started dusting his cheeks. It was kinda funny. The memory made him smile. No one ever got nervous or anything around him. He wasn't intimidating like the man or cute like the girls in his life. He was just a short guy with bright eyes. He shook his head of his thoughts and memories. He turned around and left the room. He went to the bathroom to shower and get started on his night. He had a few assignments that needed to be finished and he wanted to do some knowledge testing. But also wanted to take a nap, he didn't sleep much last night. He was tired and drained. He set the temperature of the water than started removing his clothes. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall down to his ankles. Stepping out of them he pulled off his shirt. He went to take off his collar but stopped. This collar, black leather with giant ring in the middle and spikes all around the object. 

He bit his lip as he touched the ring in the center. He was given this collar by someone, someone who acted like he was just a booty call but also acted like he wanted to posses Yugi. This was part of their game, he was suppose to wear this collar all the time and not take it off. That was the rule. He left it on and stepped into the shower. The water hitting his hair, weighed it down. Making his spiky mess fall. Yugi sighed as the hot water hit his muscles. He slowly sat down in the tub, not having the energy to hold himself up. He was so tired and heating up his body made him realize just how cold he was during the day. Maybe he'd have a nap then work on his assessments after dinner and test his knowledge some other time.


	2. days adventure

Yugi woke up on the floor of his bedroom with his blanket wrapped around his legs. He blinked as he took in the sight of his blue room. It always took him a little bit for him to muster up the energy to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep. But the pain in his shoulder from the hard floor was starting to irritate him. He groaned and finally mustered the energy to get up and untangle the blanket. It was friday, a holiday from school. He got his assignments out of the way and did some knowledge testing the best he could. But he still felt so tired and strained. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep the day away. But he promised he'd hang out with his friends. Yugi got off the hard floor and stretched. Guess he better change and get ready for the day. 

It's not like he hated being around people, the opposite, he had lots of friends. He just liked laying in his bed on his days off. He threw on some black pants with a studded belt and a black tang top to match. He grabbed his jean jacket. It was his favorite, he had put on a lot of patches on the back. Patches representing bands, games he liked, and a black cat mixed in. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen. There was a rule in the house, who ever woke up first made coffee for the house. Lucky for him he wasn't up first. There was a fresh pot sitting in the kitchen so he didn't have to wait for it to brew. He made up his mug just the way he liked it then carried it to the living room. His grandfather was already inside the room, drinking coffee and watching the news. 

Yugi sat down on the other side of the table. "Morning Yugi" the man greeted. "Morning grandpa" he responded with a friendly smile. "Any big plans for your day off" the man asked just as friendly. "Oh I was gonna hangout with T'ea and Joey, she wants everyone to take a break from school for a day" he informed. "Oh ya that's good, you've been working to hard. Staying out at all hours, barely sleeping, head buried in a book all the time. It will do you some good to go out and enjoy your youth while you have it" the man started laughing. Yugi just smiled. Sometimes it was better just to smile when people joked about mortality. They became silent between them as they drank there coffee and watched the news.

Yugi waited around, cleaning and organizing till T'ea and Tristan showed up at the shop. They interrupted him restocking some of the games in the shop. "Yo little Yugi hows it going" Tristan greeted with a wave. "Oh hey guys" the small man smiled his friendly smile as he greeted his friends. "Hey you ready to go, Joey said he'd meet us at a cafe" T'ea told. "Ya lunch then shopping then snack then arcade then dinner" Tristan enthused. The woman beside him groaned "These men and their stomachs" she grumbled. The sight made Yugi giggle. His friends did love to eat. "I'm ready to go" he told them as he finished putting the board games away. "Alright, lets go" Tristan turned to the door and rushed out. "Wait Tristan, oh man" T'ea sighed as the door swung closed. "He's just excited, we'll catch up to him" Yugi giggled. 

"Ya you're right" the woman turned to her small friend and smiled. "Are you excited" she asked him. Yugi chuckled nervously at her question. He was happy to be hanging out with his friends. But he already felt tired and just wanted to crawl into bed and lay there for the rest of the day. "Ah ya I always like hanging out with you guys" he told as he reached for the shop door. "Ya me to, it feels like we don't ever have time for each other anymore. What with classes and homework and since you have so many subjects what with math, computer science, biology and whatever else you're taking. I'm surprised you have time to sleep" his friend teased as she walked behind him. They fallowed the path Tristan had ran down. 

"Heh ya well I need to be able to ace all of it if I wanna be a marine biologist. Explore the dark lagoons and learn all I can about the wild life and habitats and just think about all the lost treasures that have fallen into the waters. Artifacts and old ships-" he started enthusing. "Oh no not again, Yugi I know about the sea" T'ea told him, trying to stop him from going on a longer tangent about the wild life. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously at her. "It's ok I know you're excited, we've just heard it all and no offence but when you start we can't keep up with all the facts" she tried to tell. "Ya my bad" Yugi looked away, feeling a little embarrassed that he went on a ramble. He knew no one was as interested in the sea as he was, except fishermen. But he was the only one that thought plankton were fascinating or enjoyed studying. 

The two became silent as they walked to the cafe joey said he was at. Except he wasn't inside. Him and Tristan were outside a shop down from the cafe and holding drinks and food. "This is your fault, I was just fine till you showed up" Joey told his slightly taller friend. His permanent smirk gone now. "My fault" Tristan asked angrily. "Ya your fault" the blond confirmed. "Hey you two what are you doing" T'ea asked. But really it was her telling them to knock it off. They stepped back from one another to look at their friends. "Hey you guys, ah Yugi here I got you an ice coffee and a garden wrap" Joey held out a wrapped item and an ice coffee. The small man took what was offered and smiled at his best friend "Thanks Joey I was feeling a little tired." Yugi took a sip of the coffee and hummed. "So did you pick me up anything before as I assume you two got kicked out" T'ea asked. 

"What Joey's the one that got us kicked out" the tall man told. "You're the one who started yelling" Joey said back. "I don't care who started what, Since you're not holding something I'll go in myself and get something then we can all take a walk" the woman told them. She turned away and went to walk into the cafe. "Man she can be really bossy sometimes" Joey mumbled. "Ya but we'd never get anywhere without her making decisions" Tristan sighed. Yugi was quiet as he at the wrap that was given to him. The sight made his friends smile. "Geez Yugi inhaled that enough" Joey joked. 

The small man was basically inhaling the wrap, eating it rather quickly and barely chewing. "Ah guess I forgot to eat again" he chuckled at his friends. "Again man Yugi you're gonna waist away into your books at this rate" Tristan teased. "I had a feeling you didn't eat" the blond crossed his arms knowingly. "What would you do without a friend like me, takin care of ya and feeding ya" he continued. Yugi swallowed the rest of the food and washed it down. "Probably wonder why my stomach hurt all the time" he joked. Tristan laughed at him and Joey smiled. "That's not funny, I worry about you sometimes Yug", "I'm sorry, I'll be ok really and thank you" the smaller tried to reassure. "Ya if you say so" Tristan sighed, not believing that the smaller could take care of himself. 

"Alright" Joey suddenly said getting their attention. "But down the coffee Yug" he told his friend, overly serious for someone like him. Both boys blinked at him for a second. Yugi set his coffee down on the side walk, against the wall. He stood up and looked at his friend curiously. "Alright, Tristan we have unfinished business" Joey spoke deeply. It hit Yugi what he was doing and he turned to run. But he was to late, Joey grabbed him as he turned around. Hooking his arms under Yugi and lifting the small man off his feet. Joey held him close by the chest. "Wah Joey" Yugi laughed as he was picked up. "Whow what are you doing" Tristan stepped back in alarm. "Alright time for a combo move, wish attack" he yelled the combo move name. "Yugi start kickin" he whispered to his friend. "Oh" Yugi said as he clued in. 

He started kicking his feet out and Tristan stepped back further. "Ahhaha get ready Tristan" Joey ran at the man and started swinging Yugi back and forth as he kicked the air. Yugi laughed at the action, holding on to his friend for fear of falling. " Ah hey thats not fair" Tristan started running around to avoid the attack. "Hey that's not fair T'ea's not here for a counter. What am I suppose to do without my support attack" the man shouted as he avoided a kick. Yugi stopped kicking and curled up where he was held. "He's right Joey this isn't fair" he told his tall friend. "Fair shmair, start kickin yug" Joey shouted. "Wait don't Yugi have mercy" Tristan pleaded rather loudly. Yugi gave a nervous laugh at his friends plea. 

He looked around at the street, noticing the on lookers who slowly walked by or avoided their side of the street. But Yugi's gaze landed on a man standing outside the cafe. It was clear they were gonna go inside but was distracted by their antics. He smiled at the man "Yami" he spoke out cheerfully. Both his friends stopped and looked over at the cafe. They blinked at the intimidating man at the cafe doors. With his spiked hair that kinda looked like Yugi's style and crimson eyes. "Hey" Yugi greeted the man even though he was being held by his best friend. "You know him" Joey asked as he stared at the man. "You surprised Yugi knows everyone" Tristan teased as he stood up straight. 

"Ya, heh hey there man" Joey shouted in a cheerful greeting. "Hey dude" Tristan also greeted. The man blinked at them then walked over to the three. "Good afternoon" Yami greeted politely. He stood almost at eye level with Yugi now that the smaller was being held up. But he was still a little to short. "Hey there I'm Joey wheeler" the blond introduced. "I'm Tristan Taylor" the slightly taller man greeted. "Uh Yami Atem" he introduced himself. His voice shaking a little as he spoke. "How are you" Yugi began the conversation again. "Alright....uh how are you" the man asked slowly. Not really sure about the situation. But the three boys laughed. "Ya referring to this, Just swinging him around to get back at a loud mouth for kickin me out of the cafe" Joey turned his attention on Tristan. "I got you kicked out you're the one who swore loud and in front of kids" Tristan snickered as the blond blushed. 

Yugi sighed at them "I'm ok, we're just messing around while we wait for T'ea, what are you doing on your day off" the man asked as if he wasn't held a few inches off the ground with his friends bickered. The quiet man was staring at the two bickering. He slowly moved his gaze away to look at Yugi and answer. "Ah I was just gonna read in peace" he looked down at one of his text books. "Oh must be a good book, is that Nanos biology book, I have that one" the smaller enthused about the book. Yami looked from the book to Yugi, meeting his shimmering purple eyes. The sight caused him to blush a little. He wasn't use to people looking at him like that. Like an equal. 

"Studying on your day off that doesn't sound like fun" Tristan suddenly spoke to them. "Bleh text books" Joey shook the thought away, shaking Yugi as well. "Ah Joey, augh" the smaller gripped on Joey's arm tighter. "Ah sorry Yug forgot" the blond laughed. "You bird for brain" Tristan insulted. "Um hey we're gonna visit some people at work then hit the arcade, do you wanna join us" Yugi asked once he was still. The man in front of him seemed surprised by the invitation. "Oh ya we're gonna go see Duke and grab a snack, see some shops grab a snack, Go to the arcade and have dinner" Joey enthused. "Hey man don't forget the after arcade snack" Tristan added and the two laughed. "Hmm sounds like you have a sound plan I wouldn't want to ruin it" Yami smiled at them. But it felt lonely some how. The boys smiles fell at his words. "What are you talking about" Joey started. "You wouldn't ruin anything" Yugi told as he blinked at the man. "Ya the more the merrier man, come on join us" Tristan offered a smile at the stranger. 

Yami seemed surprised by their words. He swallowed his nerves and nodded at them. "Hey you gu-ah, hey what are you doing" T'ea's voice rang out. Joey tensed and held Yugi closer in fear of the woman. "Ah T'ea, alright Joey get ready cause her comes my support attack" Tristan yelled out. He ran at the woman and she yelped. "Ah no not again" she ran away from him, trying to avoid getting grabbed and used as a weapon. "You're never gonna get her Tristan but I got Yugi hahahaha" the blond laughed at his power. "Ok I think I'm done" Yugi told his friend. He let himself go limp in his friends arms causing Joey to hold on to him. "Uh Yug you don't weigh that much" the man told him then shook him as an example of how light he was. 

Tristan and T'ea's chase didn't last long as Tristan tripped on the street rail and caused his nose to bleed. After that the group decided to leave the street and go to an accessory shop. Yami didn't know why he agreed to hang out with Yugi and his friends. It's not like they knew each other. But it looked like they were having so much fun. Playing around and jokingly fighting one another with weird antics. It was so strange to him. The closest thing he had to friends was his roommates that traveled from Egypt to japan with him. The thought of them always made him sigh, with what he didn't know. They just annoyed him and saddened him. Another reason he could of said yes was because of the way Yugi was looking at him. It's hard to say no when someone looks at you with such bright eyes. 

The group walked into the small shop, filled with nick nacks and accessories. "Ah look at those pins" T'ea cheered as they entered. "Whelp we lost her" Joey sighed to Tristan. "Yep, you gonna pick Mia something" the tall man asked seriously. "Huh uh maybe" the blond blushed at the question. "Heh if you don't she might get mad but then again if you pick something she hates she'll be mad" Tristan teased. "Hey it wouldn't matter if I did get her something" Joey yelled at his friend. "Oh ya well then I'll just buy Serenity something nice and brag all about the cute little shop" the brunette teased with a chuckle. "Ah don't you dare, you're not movin in on my sista" The two started running around the shop. 

"Augh those two are gonna get us kicked out" T'ea groaned. "Come on I wanna look at all the cute jewelry" she motioned for both Yugi and Yami to walk with her. They fallowed her over to walls filled with cute jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. There was a lot to take in. T'ea reached over and grabbed a black bow collar off the wall. "Hey Yugi what do you think, you always wear that old leather collar why not change it to something cuter" she presented the collar to the boys. Yami looked down at the leather collar on the smaller's neck. It made him blush as he realized the boy was just walking around with a thick collar on. It went so well with his outfit, he didn't notice it was an actual collar. 

Yugi placed a hand on the collar around his neck, slipping a finger in the big ring. "Ah no that's ok I like this one" he lied. He was ordered to wear the collar and in his little game he was a good pet. Most of the time. "Ya ok what about putting a sticker on it" T'ea asked. "Oh ya lets find the cutest, pinkest sticker" Yugi had to hold back a giggle at the idea. That set T'ea's mission. The two looked around trying to find the best sticker to put on the leather. Yami was behind them, looking over the walls at all the jewelry. He stopped when he spotted a tear drop pair of earrings. They were small, light blue, and see through. He brought a hand up to his own earring. An ankh dangling from his piercing. He rubbed it between his fingers in thought. 

"Did you find something you like" he was suddenly asked. He jolted out of his thoughts, letting go of his earring he looked down. He was met with the brightest purple eyes, shining with innocence. It was so strange, he dressed like a punk but he had such a sweet face. "Maybe not" Yami spoke quietly, Though he always tried to keep his voice low. "It's ok if you want something, this place has a lot of neat earrings, It's where I get all of mine" Yugi moved his bangs and pushed them back to show off his ears. He had a lot of earrings. lots of rings, what looked like a safety pin spreading across his ear and two animal earrings on his ear lobe. "Oh wow did you get a new piercing done" T'ea asked as she looked over her friends ear. "Ya Duke did it a couple weeks ago, finally got the double Piercing at the top" he told her. "Nice hmm I'm still worried about getting my ears done" she bit her lip as she rubbed her own ears. 

Yami tuned them out, looking back at the teardrop earrings. He had always had his ceremonial earrings in and never took them out. He could now though if he wanted. He took a hesitant hand and grabbed the set. "Hey you guys I knew you had to be around if Tristan was messing up the shop" a man spoke up to all of them. The three turned to the man. His wavy black hair was hardly contained by his hair tie and bandanna. His make up was pretty heavy around the eyes. "Hey Duke how you been" T'ea asked, not surprised that the man was there. "Oh you know Doing my best as a business man but I'm more of an inventor then a store owner" he sighed in thought. T'ea and Yugi chuckled at him. "So Yugi here to move to your face and get a nose ring" the man asked as he tapped his nose. "What no way are you touching this sweet baby face" T'ea covered her friends face with her hands. 

"Ah T'ea I can't see" Yugi grabbed her hand and tried to remove it from his face. "Ah come on it's just a sharp needle in the skin" Duke teased her, stepping closer. "Oh no you don't" she held her friend tighter. "Ah T'ea please that hurts" Yugi tried to tell but his voice was muffled. It seemed all of Yugi's friends were rowdy. They seemed to forget where they were and joked with each other in a care free manner. It was very strange to Yami. He looked over the group, seeing Joey and Tristan just outside, trying to push one another over. The man stepped away from the scene of Duke trying to grab Yugi as he was dragged around by T'ea. He went to pay for the set of earrings he had. All he could hear was the group behind him, messing around. 

He took his time exiting the shop. Joining Tristan and Joey as the two were now sitting on the side walk railing. No longer fighting now just waiting for their friends. "Hmm oh hey Yami, Yugi in there" Joey asked rather calm compared to how he's been speaking. Yami nodded at his question. "Eh not much of a talker are ya" the blond continued. "Doesn't have to be Yugi will talk for the both of them" Tristan teased. Both of them snickered "Ya that guys a real chatter box when you get him going." There words sounded mean but carried fondness in the tone. "Hey guys lets book before Duke notices" T'ea called out. The three turned to look at he as she rushed out of the store. She held on to Yugi, making the smaller run with her. "Fat chance I'm coming for you" the man called out from inside. He ran at the two and jumped to tackle them. Yugi stepped out of the way, Joining Yami on the side walk as the Duke took down T'ea. 

"Oh man you guys ok" Joey asked. "Man Duke did you have to tackle her" Tristan asked, both boys getting off the railing. "Ow it's ok guys I think he got hurt worse" T'ea chuckled as she grabbed the man on the ground and turned him over. "Ah I'm ok just scrapped my arm" Duke began to chuckle. The whole group sighed in relief. "Alright man here" Tristan offered his hand to the hurt man. They smiled at each other, grabbing each others hand so Duke can be pulled up. T'ea stood up on her own, dusting off her knees. "Idiots" she mumbled. "What Idiots you were the one dragging Yugi around like an over sized doll" Duke shouted at her. 

Yugi huffed at them then turned to the man beside him. "Did you get what you wanted" He asked with a smile. Yami looked from the commotion to the small man beside him. He nodded then held out his hand that held the set of earrings. "Hmm oh wow those are pretty" Yugi enthused. Yami raised his hands to his left ear and slowly took out his ceremonial earring. He put in the tear drop earring. But he only put in one, not bothering to change the other one. It was already a stretch for him replacing one, since he was never allowed to wear anything else for so long. He felt guilty about changing them. "Aren't you gonna put in the other one" he was asked. He looked out at the group to see them staring at him. The many stares made his cheeks heat up a little. 

"Well" Joey said, expecting an answer. Yami reached up and held his ceremonial earring. "It's ok you don't have to wear both, I like how they both look" Yugi smiled at him. Now he was blushing, the guy was just to adorable and genuine. "I'm not even sure I'm allowed to have different Earrings" he told the group as he looked down at the ankh earring he held. "Why not you got strict parents or something" Tristan asked then looked confused by the statement. Yami didn't answer, the real answer was complicated and old world. "Ok so if you're not gonna put both in what are you going to do with the other one. Are you gonna keep it or throw it out" Duke asked. The man looked at his spare earring, "I can't keep them" he mumbled to himself. A small hand came into his view, just barely touching his hand, like it was asking for permission. 

He looked over at Yugi who was smiling at him so sweetly. "It's ok if you can't keep it, I'll hold on to it for you" he spoke low and soft. Yami opened his hand to let the smaller take the other teardrop earring he had. Yugi took out his animal earring and put in the tear drop earring in his left lobe. Once he was done he smiled up at Yami. The look made the taller smile and blush. "Ahem" Duke awkwardly cleared his throat, catching every ones attention. "Ah so what are you guys up to" he asked, a light blush was on his cheeks and he seemed to be looking away from the whole group. "Snacks" Tristan and Joey said together. "These two, alright lets get to the arcade and have some late lunch" T'ea told everyone, even Duke. The group started walking away from the shop. "Ah guys wait up, come on Yami" Yugi started jogging up to his friends. Yami watched him go, focusing on the teardrop earring dangling from his left ear. The guy was really friendly and kind to people he didn't know at all. Trust everyone right off the bat, it was so odd.


	3. adventure night

The gang sat at a big round table full of food and containers. As the day had gone on Yugi's little group had grown. It was nice that their dynamic was so open that anyone could join if they wanted. He liked being surrounded by friends and spending time with them like this. It was a lot better then having his head in a book all the time. He laughed with the group as Tristan and Joey tried to out eat each other. Both black holes when it came to food. But it was a nice distraction from all the work they all have been doing. "Ack you guys are so gross" T'ea covered her eyes from the scene. "Go Tristan" Duke cheered. "Uh ho" Yugi held his hand over the scene so he wasn't watching them inhale everything and spill food everywhere. He turned his attention to the man sitting beside him. But Yami wasn't paying attention to any of them, He was staring at his hand while his food laid untouched. The ankh earring he took out was still in his hand and he was just staring at it deep in thought. 

"Hey you ok" Yugi asked, quietly. The man blinked at the object, like his mind was coming back to the present. He looked over at the smaller like he had forgotten where he was. "Yes" he nodded his head. Yugi smiled but his eyebrows raised in worry. He really couldn't keep his expressions to himself. "It's a long story" Yami offered, knowing this man was worried about his behavior. "I like long stories, ah but if you don't wanna talk about it that's ok to" the smaller told quickly, not wanting to pressure his new friend. "It's odd" Yami started, his deep voice sounding more rough now. "I'm, I'm from Egypt, there I was sheltered, unable to leave the grounds I grew up on or be alone in anyway" he started as he stared at the earring. "Oh why" Yugi asked, scooting closer to the man. "Because I'm an Atem, a descendant of ancient pharaohs" he continued. But a loud bang caught both their attention. T'ea had slammed her hand on the table and was looking at them with her mouth open in shock. "You're a pharaoh" she shouted. 

"That's so cool, look at that royalty" Duke also gasped. "Oh dang so you like rich then" Tristan asked with a mouth full of food. T'ea elbowed him in the side as a warning not to ask things like that. Yami lowered his gaze to his hand, not wanting to answer any of there questions. "Is that why you're studying anthropology, to learn about the pharaoh's" Yugi asked. Yami nodded at his question "I want to learn about the pharaoh's and learn about past cultures like them and the evolution of kings to presidents" he smiled at his motivation for study. That caused Yugi to smile "Ancient civilizations are interesting, from the roman empire to old germania, ancient Egypt. How literacy was originally told as pictures and different hieroglyphics. Just the evolution of language it's self" Yugi enthused, going off on his own tangent about knowledge changes and evolution. Yami smiled at him, a little surprised by the sudden speech. But everyone else seemed to sigh. 

"Man we're trying to get away from studying" T'ea sighed. "Someone please stop him" Tristan mumbled. "Here, hey Yug" Joey called out. The small man turned to his best friend only to get a hand full of fries shoved in his mouth. He coughed at the unexpected food but chewed it anyway. "You need to eat more" Joey told, sliding a basket of fries over to his friend. "Joey be careful you could of choked him" T'ea warned from the other side of the table. "He's fine right little buddy" the blond looked down at the smaller. Yugi gave a thumbs up as he chewed the fries. "You're lucky" the girl sighed. "Ya whateva, I would of given him the Heimlich if he needed" the blond sank in his seat. "Its ok Joey" Yugi said as he grabbed some fries. The conversation changed rather quickly. Almost like everyone just forgot that they were around a royal. It was so strange to Yami. 

He was so use to people acting like he was a god, the most important thing in the world. Than when he moved to Japan with his closest 'servants', he hated that word. He was looked down upon, or actively bullied for not being Japanese. It was very different treatment then what he was use to. But he liked being by himself anyway so he didn't care how he was treated. He never tried to make a friend. Just buried his head in books and focused solely on studying. He didn't know how to behave around people, especially those who didn't care for titles. He gripped his earring tight, letting the point stick into his skin. 

"Who's finished, lets go play some games" Tristan spoke up. "I'll kick your butt at ski-ball" Joey challenged. "Fat chance I got a better arm then you" the brunette chuckled. "Ya right I was on the baseball team" the blond bragged. "That's a lie you had a bat" the man corrected. "Sorry to say Joey but Tristan would have you beat in a throwing contest" Duke spoke up, mater of factly. The statement made Tristan chuckle proudly. "Ah that doesn't mean nothin from your cheerleader" the blond told them. "Ah what" Duke stuttered, his cheeks darkening at the title. "I am not Tristan's cheerleader" he shouted. "Ya you are, you always pick his side" Joey smiled at the mans embarrassment. "I-I do not" Duke tried to argue. "It's ok Dukey I'll prove I'm better at ski-ball then you'll be my cheerleader" Joey sounded so sure of himself. "No way I'm not anyone's cheerleader" the raven haired man shouted. "What can't hear you on account of me getting to the machine first" the blond suddenly got up and bolted. "Ah hey no fair" Tristan also got up and ran after his friend. 

Duke sighed and stood up from his chair "These two" he mumbled as he walked passed T'ea to fallow the two idiots. "Man they left a mess behind" the woman sighed. "What do you say Yugi, Yami some DDR" she asked with a smile. "Ah nah I think I'd rather watch you beat the machine, I'm not to good at dancing" Yugi answered with a nervous smile. "Alright what do you wanna play then" She asked, reaching over to clean up the boys mess. Yugi looked out at the arcade. There was a lot of controller games, a few racing games, air hockey, dancing games. "Hmm can play the old street fighter, or battle royal" he offered. T'ea shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't much of a gamer like her friends were. "What about you Yami anything you wanna try" she asked the tall man. 

He seemed startled by the question, like he wasn't expecting to be included in the conversation. "Uh" he looked out a the games, flashing lights and beeping noises from all the different machines. "Perhaps a racing game" his voice carried no confidence despite it's strength. "YA we can play, can you guess" T'ea smiled wide at her small friend. They both took in a deep breath and said together "Candy chaser." 

The three took the garbage left behind by their friends and threw it out. They made there way to the pink machine with two seats. "I call seat one" T'ea claimed as she jogged over to the seat. "Do you want seat two" Yugi asked his new friend. He smiled so sweetly at the man, it made the taller blush. But he always blushed easily, it was like a curse. "Do you want to play" he asked the smaller. Yugi's smile widened with amusement "No" he nearly giggled. Yami had to smile at the sound, he was lying just so the pharaoh got to do what he wanted. So he did. He put in two coins and sat down in the second seat beside T'ea. The screen did a start up count down so both players could get ready. 

Yugi stood between the two seats so he could watch both screens as his friends began the race. T'ea liked the game cause it was cute but she wasn't to good at it, getting bumped off course more then once. While Yami seemed to glide down the tricky track like it was nothing. "Wow you're really good at this" Yugi told as he watched the mans screen. "I've played a lot of Mario cart" Yami confessed. "Ah Mario cart" T'ea groaned like the game was a burden to her. It was, there have been fights over the different levels and the horrors of rainbow road. "We should play some time, Joey's got a wii" Yugi offered. "Ok if we have a Mario cart night we're playing just dance in between" T'ea told before anyone could answer. "Sounds like a plan" Yami agreed to her terms. Both her and her friend looked at the man a little surprised by his agreement. He was smiling a little as a light pink draped over his cheeks. He was focused on the game, not noticing their stares. 

Suddenly T'ea's screen shouted at her 'you lose'. She whipped her head to look at the screen then groaned at the defeat. "What" she asked. But of course she lost, she wasn't doing to good and she had gotten mesmerized by her competitor. "Congratulations Yami" her friend cheered. "Now who's the cheerleader" they heard Dukes annoyed voice. The three turned to where it was coming from. "Still you man" Joey patted the smaller on the back as they walked up to the rest of the group. "Gotta say love hearing someone cheer me on" Tristan tried to tease but he ended up laughing oddly and blushing at his own words. "I don't mind being a cheerleader" Yugi giggled at his friends. "My cheerleader" Joey asked. "I think he's more Yami's cheerleader right now" T'ea teased as she stood up from the game. The pharaoh also stood up, looking at the small man with wide eyes. "Awe" Joey sank in his stand defeated. "Don't worry Yugi's everyone's cheerleader" Tristan snickered and the group broke out in little laughs. 

"Alright then be my cheerleader when I whip all your butts in DDR" she declared. "Man another one of those can't get out of situations" Joey sighed. "Lets go" T'ea ignored him as she pushed both him and Tristan in the direction of dancing game. "Hey I wanna play" Duke called out to them. The group made there way to T'ea's favorite game in the whole arcade. She was so excited to be playing it finally. She hopped on the color pad and put in a coin to get ready to start. "Ok who's first" she challenged. "Alright lets get this over with" Joey stepped up to the platform beside her. He put in a coin and let her pick the song they danced to. "Alright Joey you can beat her" Tristan started to encourage. "Ya show her who's boss" Duke cheered beside the tall man. "Get it man" Yugi cheered or him. "Yugi you're suppose to be my cheerleader" the woman laughed. "Ah oops I mean get it girl" he laughed nervously. "I take it she's good at this game" Yami asked as the song started to play. 

"Oh ya the best, she's been playing this game since we were in middle school and she's been taking a dance course to become a professional dancer. No one can beat her" Yugi enthused. "That is impressive" Yami looked up at the game. T'ea was hopping about like the moves were nothing while Joey struggled to keep up, missing an arrow or two. He was defeated pretty quick. "Awe man that sucks" Tristan offered. "Sorry man" Duke patted his back. "Alright Tristan you're next" T'ea called out her next opponent. "Me oh man" the brunette groaned. "Its better if you just get it over with" Joey patted his shoulder. The man walked up to the plat form and put in his own coins to play. The match started, playing a familiar song. 

"Aw man I love this song, takes me back to middle school" Joey laughed. "Oh ya, oh man I'm feeling the nostalgia" Duke laughed with him. They both started singing the lyrics, louder then the song itself. Yugi hummed along with them. "Do you know this song" Yugi asked the man beside him. He shook his head lightly "No I wasn't allowed to listen to music in my home" he confessed. "Well excuse me while I corrupt your non existent taste" Yugi joked. It made Yami chuckle, smiling till his teeth were visible. It was a very handsome smile. 

"Yugi" someone cheered. Those not in a battle turned around to the voice. A small boy with long black hair ran up to them. "Mokuba" Yugi called out as a hello. "Hey little man" joey greeted. "Hey you guys long time" he smiled at everyone. "Ya it has been, how's high school" Duke asked, knowing how bad high school can be. "It's different...actually its all revision so I've been secretly reading in class" he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "Hmm reminds me of someone" Joey smiled at his smallest friend. Yugi started chuckling at the accusation. "It's just boring I'd rather read about anything else" the boy told them. He shifted his gaze to the man standing beside Yugi. "Hi there, I'm Mokuba" he introduced with a cracky voice. "Yami" the man held out his hand to shake. The teenager took the hand and gave a small shake before letting go. 

"Oh hey it's Mokuba" Tristan called out. He hopped over the railing of the machine and walked up to the group. T'ea did the same thing. "Hey guys" the teen walked over to them. "Long time little buddy what brings you here, looking for a study break" Tristan asked with a laugh. "Ah I wish no um actually here to sign a contract with the arcade to put in some Kaiba corp virtual duel sets" he confessed to them, knowing what was coming next. The group sighed at his explanation. "Kaiba corp" Yami asked in confusion. "Ya Mokuba's Seto Kaiba's little brother" T'ea informed him, sounding tired suddenly. "Ya that creep went to high school with us" Joey nearly growled as he crossed his arms. "So where is he, felt he was to good to come say hello to his old class mates" Tristan asked bitterly. Mokuba ignored his friends hatred and looked over to the prize counter. 

The group fallowed his gaze and simultaneously groaned. Standing at the counter was a very tall man with ice blue eyes and a long white jacket on. He stared right at them, intensely like it was a warning of some kind. "Seriously whats with the staring" T'ea rolled her eyes. "It's like he doesn't trust us or some thin" Joey also rolled his eyes. The group grumbled about the man, but Yami was awe struck for a second. How could you not be when the man who basically owned the town was standing in the same building as you. A man younger then him at that.

He stared at the group but the longer Yami looked at him the more the gaze seemed directed. He looked down at the man beside him, noticing the lack of his new friends voice. Yugi was staring at Kaiba, blankly. It's not so odd he was staring at the tall man to. But then Kaiba raised his finger and moved it twice, like asking for a dog to come over. Yugi started walking away and that was odd to Yami. It made him narrow his eyes at the interaction. He looked back at the gang but no one seemed to of noticed, to wrapped up in catching up with their friend. 

Yugi walked up to his old 'friend', he smiled innocently at the man. "Hello Kaiba" he greeted. The man narrowed his eyes at the small man. "Who's that" he didn't look away. "Hmm who" Yugi asked knowing fully who he was talking about And Seto knew he knew. He snarled, showing his teeth just a little. It was a warning. "Do you mean my new friend, don't worry he won't hurt your brother, he's really nice" the collage student told. "Yugi" The tall man said his name in a warning. Yugi bit his lip and looked up through his long lashes. "His name Is Yami Atem, he's an archaeology student and a pharaoh's descendant" the man slipped in his friends heritage. "A Pharaoh" Kaiba repeated. "Ya isn't that cool" Yugi asked already knowing the mans answer. "Tch no, It's not like he built an empire on his own, he was handed the title he hasn't earned it" the man huffed. "Oh I don't know he seems very kingly" Yugi tired not to smirk, watching Kaiba as his expression became even more dangerous. 

He grabbed Yugi by the jacket collar, bringing him closer. "Are you getting cheeky with me" he nearly growled. But Yugi didn't seemed phased by the rough treatment. "Oh no I would never, I'm a good boy remember" he spoke overly innocent that it sounded sarcastic. "Watch yourself" Kaiba warned. His gaze shifted to look behind Yugi for a second then looked back. He huffed then dropped the man "Looks like that king's coming to your rescue" he smirked. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Yami walking over to them, the look in his eyes a lot more intense then it was earlier. "Got a problem" Kaiba stated, not asking. The pharaoh looked from the business man to his new friend. 

"Are you alright" he asked Yugi, his voice steady. "He's just fine" Kaiba answered, taking a step forward to tower over the man that interrupted his conversation. "Yugi" a female voice called out and Kaiba grunted. "Hey you creep back away from our friend Yami" Joey's thick voice rang out. Suddenly the blond and his friend was beside him. "Ya back off or are you looking for a fight" Tristan warned. Kaiba smirked and chuckled at them "from you that won't be a challenge." "We're not talking about a duel, we're talking fisticuffs" Joey informed. "I know" the business man still chuckled. "Lets go Mokuba, we're done here" he swiped his jacket dramatically so it wrapped around him. He started walking out of the arcade. "Ah by you guys, wait up Seto" the teenager rushed to join his brothers side. 

"Man what a jerk" Duke sighed but glared at Seto as he left. "You ok Yugi, we saw him grab you" T'ea told. "Oh ya I'm fine it's not like he was gonna hurt me, he just likes towering over people" Yugi explained with a smile. "Psh ya right, you ok Yami" Joey asked the slightly smaller man. He nodded "yes....did you mean it when you said we were friends" he asked, his voice deep and unsure. The blond smiled wide at him. "Looks like someone needs reassurance" Tristan said from Yami's other side. "Group hug" Joey hollered. 

Both boys wrapped their arms around the smaller man, trapping him in a double ended hug. "Hey make room for Dukey" Duke threw himself in the hug. He hummed as he nuzzled his friends. "Make room for me" T'ea joined the hug fallowed by Yugi. Since he was smaller then all of them he easily fit in between his friends and was able to hug Yami directly. The man in the middle started chuckling. It was surprising and kinda funny. He wasn't use to people breaking his personal space. But with a group like this he found he didn't mind. But what got him chuckling was the fact that Yugi slipped in so easily and wrapped around him without trouble cause of his height. 

After that encounter no one really seemed into the games anymore. The thugs of the group, Tristan and Joey said Kaiba had a nack for sucking the fun out of everything. But they still tried, grabbing some food and heading out when the place started closing. "Alright who's walking me home" T'ea asked as she looked out at the dark sky. "I will, I live near by" Duke offered. "No way Dukey I live closer, you live on the other side of town" Tristan told with a smile. "Ya so at least she'd get home safe" Duke argued. "Augh fine if you're gonna fight about it then Joey will take me home" the woman grabbed her blond friend by the arm and started dragging him. "I will" the man asked as he was forced in her direction. "Yes bird for brains" she huffed. "Wait T'ea we didn't know it was important" Tristan hurried to fallow them. "Wait Tristan you live that way" Duke ran after him. "Ya that's ok guys I'll see you on Monday" Yugi shouted at them. But his voice was to light to carry. 

"I'll walk you home" Yami spoke up with a soft smile on his face. "O-Oh you don't have to I was just teasing" Yugi tried to cover up. "I really don't mind" the man spoke so softly it did make the smaller blush a little. "Uh sure, um this way then" he seemed unsure as he took the man up on his offer. Yami nodded and they both crossed the careless street. They were silent as they walked the way to the game shop. Both not knowing what to talk about or how to start a conversation. But also just enjoying the quiet of the night. That was until the sound of an engine caught their attention. They both stopped to look down the street. Yami's eyes widened at the white limo that started coming down the street. But Yugi sighed to himself. The vehicle pulled up to them But instead of rolling down the back seat window, the door was pushed open. 

They only saw the man's arm but there was no doubt it was Seto Kaiba. "Get in" he ordered. Yugi turned to his friend and gave an apologetic smile "Um thanks for walking with me, sorry to just kinda leave um but I'll see you Monday." He quickly spoke then bit his lip. Yami nodded but was confused by what was going on. "don't make me say it again" Kaiba's voice warned from the limo. "By Yami" the small man quickly hopped into the limo, waving as he closed the door. Yami waved back till he was no longer visible from the tinted window. The limo started driving away and he watched it, still trying to figure out what happened. He turned around and walked down the street to head home. 

Yugi stretched once he was inside the limo, sinking into the fancy seats. "Why was he walking with you" Kaiba said, staring out the window even though he couldn't see anything thanks to the tint. Yugi smiled at the question "He was being a gentle man and walking me home, why jealous" he teased. He was met with an amused snicker "You know, I hate when you wear those pants." Kaiba looked at him with a smirk on his lips. Yugi unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his loops. Then unbuttoned his pants, hooking his thumbs at the side he slid them off. Letting them lay at his feet as he looked at the man. "Better" he asked, not hiding his own amused smile.


End file.
